


Sean Roman Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Sean Roman imagines from my Tumblr





	Sean Roman Imagines

Since Kim moved up to intelligence, Sean has been without a partner. That was until you were assigned to be it. You weren't particularly thrilled with the new gig. You and Kim have been friends since the academy so you've heard about how he acted toward her when she was assigned him as her new partner. It was something you'd have to put up with though. You couldn't be picky and ask to be transferred. You were a woman in a predominantly male career. You wouldn't get taken seriously by some of your colleagues if you did.

 

You and Sean were called to investigate a disturbance at a house. As you were clearing the house you found nothing until you got down to the basement where you stumbled upon a vault with some evidence that could bring criminal charges upon the occupants of the house. You and Sean were looking through the contents when the door to the vault shut, locking you both inside. You ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was no use because you could only open it from outside. After a few minutes of you trying to get the door open Sean spoke up from where he was perched on a table that had been stuffed in the vault. "Well, it looks like we're stuck in here for a while."

 

"Great." You said sarcastically. You walked towards the opposite wall and slid down to the floor.

 

"Come on. It's not that bad. It won't be long before someone realises we're not back and they'll send help."

 

"Yeah, if we don't die. If you haven't noticed there is no ventilation in here and only a certain amount of oxygen." You pointed out, gesturing to the metal death box surrounding you. "If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass."

 

"Fine by me." Sean replied before letting silence settle over both of you. He couldn't stay quiet for long though. There has been something bugging him ever since the two of you met. Sure you worked together just fine but there was alway this unwillingness to converse with him, a coldness towards him. Sean just wanted to know why and now was the perfect time to confront you. "Why do you hate me?"

 

"I- I don't hate you." You scoffed trying to play it off that you don't hate him, the question putting you off guard.

 

"Come on, Y/N. Don't think I haven't noticed. You'd rather be working with literally anyone but me. Have I done something to upset you?" He asked, genuinely concerned that he has upset you somehow.

 

"Fine. You wanna know what it is? Kim told me what you were like when the two of you were first assigned as partners." You told him. When you said that his face dropped as realisation hit. "I get treated like crap at least once a day because I'm a woman. I get my judgment questioned as well as my abilities. I don't need that treatment from my partner too."

 

"I regret how I acted towards Kim and I'm sorry. I hope we can get to know each other better. I'm glad you're my partner, you're a pretty darn good one too." Sean apologised, feeling bad about the whole thing.

 

"That's if we get out of here." You smiled, a contagious one that made Sean also smile.


End file.
